


The Forgotten Strawberry Shortcake

by sg_reina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_reina/pseuds/sg_reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Tsukishima savoring a slice of Kuroo's homemade strawberry shortcake, and along the way they ended up on Kuroo's bed, aroused and panting. (I present to you 3682 words worth of smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Strawberry Shortcake

Hinata always says he thinks Nekoma’s captain and the Great King are very similar — both are tall, popular, manipulative and so incredibly talkative to the point that it’s pure infuriating. Tsukishima disagrees. Hinata doesn’t know the subtle differences between them. As much as the blond easily can picture Oikawa going on and on all day about absolutely nothing, Kuroo is completely different. The dark-haired teenage could sit all day, doing nothing except watching silently, like how he is doing now.  
  
Tsukishima bristles.

“Is the strawberry shortcake I made really that tasty, Tsukki?”

The minor jabs which Kuroo’s choice of words gives has the same vibe as Oikawa’s style. But while the latter aims to irritate, Kuroo aims to unnerve.  
  
The blond brings the fork to his lips and pops another bite of cake into his mouth, humming lightly under his breath as he savors it. The white cream melts in his mouth, giving way to the soft sponge under it and the sweet tanginess of the cake syrup between layers.  
  
“That’s erotic,” Kuroo comments offhandedly, crossing his feet on the bed, as if he’s talking about the weather or something else unimportant and not how much his roommate turns him on. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Are you an idiot?” Tsukishima glares back, the only hint of embarrassment being the slight pink hue on the tips of his ears. Perhaps a couple of months ago, when he was just enrolled and still unfamiliar with Kuroo’s teasing, he would have flushed right down to his chest. But not anymore.  
  
Kuroo sighs and gets to his feet, crossing the room in a matter of strides and circles his arms around Tsukishima. He leans in close, pressing his lips to the side of the blond’s neck and the latter literally stiffens, the fork falling from his grip.  
  
“Wai- Stop that, Kuroo-san.”  
  
“Hm?” Kuroo manages to hum between peppering kisses against Tsukishima’s skin until the blond finally snaps and shoves him away, fuming.  
  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
  
“So you’ll do it if you are?”  
  
Tsukishima knows that Kuroo is watching him clearly, noting his every response, so he offers nothing else but a simple roll of his eyes before looking away. Kuroo chuckles, and the next moment the blond finds his own fingers sliding against the pristine white cream on the surface of his slice of shortcake. “Wha-”

And his fingers miraculously ends up in Kuroo’s mouth, digits hidden behind those lips as the older teenager wraps his tongue around them, sliding and spreading the wet warmth in between his index and middle finger from the tip to the knuckles before returning right up and pressing his teeth lightly against the pads of his fingers.

“Sweet.”  
  
Tsukishima gives up on withdrawing his hand after failing twice and settles for simply glancing away from the display while shifting awkwardly in his seat.

He feels it all, like the sudden blast of cool air against his wet fingers as they slide out of Kuroo’s mouth with a wet pop, and how the other’s breath slowly fans over his heated skin as he gradually moves from his fingers to his palm and down to his wrist. He feels Kuroo pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist and that’s enough to make his rational side unravel at the seams, sending him squirming subconsciously as he leans a little forward.  
  
“So are you in the mood now?” Kuroo teases, pressing the pad of Tsukishima’s thumb to his lips. Tsukishima is pretty sure his face is really red by now but his pride is still intact and he opens his mouth to reply ‘no he isn’t’ only to have Kuroo tearing a sizeable portion of cake off the slice and sending it right into his mouth.

Tsukishima makes no move to answer, simply resisting slightly as Kuroo pushes another bit of cake into his mouth. It’s a little larger than the previous chunk, and Tsukishima revels in the spreading sweetness. Noticing the other’s glee, Kuroo does it time and time over again until the entire slice remaining on the blond’s plate ends up in his mouth, not enough to choke, but enough to puff his cheeks out.  
  
“Hamster.”

Amused, Kuroo folds his arms and tilts his upper body backward as if to admire his work. Tsukishima’s eyes narrow in frustration and ire, and he grabs Kuroo’s necktie, tugging the older man to himself by sheer force. Kuroo finds himself propelled forward and only stops when his mouth meets Tsukishima’s.

“Hnngh…” Kuroo hums under his breath when Tsukishima’s tongue sneaks past the lips and slides against his own, smearing melting frosting on Kuroo’s lips.

"Sweet..."

Tsukishima wonders briefly if the sweet applies to the frosting or himself, but his train of thoughts gets completely wrecked when Kuroo slips a hand under the elastic band of his sweatpants and squeezes his ass. The blond literally squeaks into the kiss and attempts to pull back, only to have Kuroo trapping the tip of his tongue and giving it one long, hard suck.

Tsukishima's pale body flushes bright red at the wanton moans pouring from his own lips.

"S-Stop it, Kuroー" Tsukishima's words gets roughly cuts off when Kuroo unzips his jersey and pulls the collar of his T-shirt down one shoulder and latches onto the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. "Kuroo... san."

The older man resumes biting and licking at the wide expanse of skin, neither drawing blood nor teasing, only to leaving many small red marks to mark Tsukishima as his own. The blond understands and leaves Kuroo to his own work.

Noting the given permission, Kuroo grins and runs a hand up Tsukishima’s right side, tracing over ribs and covering a larger area each time. The latter leans into the touch, body relaxing.

The blond knows there's something wrong when he feels the curve of a smile against his neck, and before he can react, agile fingers flick the sensitive tip of his pert nipple with utmost precision and Tsukishima blanches, body jerking backwards ー anything just to get away from those fingers.

The force sends the swivel chair he's on rolling back towards the bed and Kuroo releases his hands to prevent himself from falling forward. He watches silently as the chair rotates a whole hundred and eighty degrees while travelling and sends the younger sprawling onto the top of his bed when the back of the chair meets the wooden bedframe.

"Sh-" Tsukishima begins cursing but his voice gets rudely cut off when strong arms grips his own and heaves him up, flipping him over so he is facing up. Cool air hits his exposed thighs when Kuroo pulls his sweatpants down to his ankles, leaving a thin pair of boxers as the only fabric covering his lower half. His open jersey lays splayed out under him.

Tsukishima flushes under Kuroo’s gaze and returns it with a half-hearted glare that seems more like he’s _begging_ for it than resisting.  
  
“You really make it very difficult for me to hold back,” Kuroo’s voice goes low, husky and alluring as he clambers over the blond, and gyrates his hips right against the latter’s, grinding their erections together. Tsukishima stiffens for a mere split second before reciprocating with an involuntary buck of his hips.

Anger and embarrassment makes Tsukishima’s expression turn into one of displeasure and he resumes glaring up at Kuroo, who merely chuckles at the his attempt. Frustrated, Tsukishima grips Kuroo’s forearm and digs his nails into it, only to have them scrapping weakly against the smooth fabric of Kuroo’s shirt.  
  
“You’re spoiling my shirt, Tsukki.”  
  
“Why are you even wearing that? It looks... stupid on you.”  
  
“Because I look so cool that even a branded shirt’s design pales in comparison?” Kuroo jests, layering his hand over Tsukishima’s to lock it in place. Scoffing, Tsukishima slaps Kuroo’s hand away and withdraws his own. If anything, the blazer Kuroo left on the clothes hanger was enough to hint to the blond that he just returned from a meeting with the scholarship providers.  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
“And you’re too cute, Tsukki~”  
  
Tsukishima grimaces at the crude, overly-familiar way Kuroo addresses him, not to mention dragging out his nickname into this obscenely cute feminine-sounding word. He swings his arm out to hit Kuroo, but his hand is easily caught and trapped above his head.  
  
“Let me g-”  
  
“Say, Tsukki, are you in the mood yet? I’m tired of waiting.”  
  
Though Tsukishima is the taller of the two, Kuroo is the stronger, and the blond couldn’t even come close to succeeding in his struggles to free his bound hand as Kuroo starts moving his hips again, sending short bursts of euphoria into Tsukishima’s system.  
  
“I can’t-”  
  
“No one is listening, Tsukki. Everyone else in this dormitory is back home for the holidays. It’s only us left here, you know?”

Kuroo slides an arm under himself, palming Tsukishima through his boxers, and in turn, Tsukishima bites down on his lower lip in a poor attempt to stifle the moans pouring out. “It’s still bright out-”  
  
“Oh? You plan to do something so lewd that it can’t be done in the day?”  
  
“Aren’t... you the one planning that?”  
  
Kuroo snickers under his breath. “You caught me. As a reward…”

He trails off and releases Tsukishima's hands. Kuroo dips his hand lower between Tsukishima’s legs, running his palm down the entirety of the blond’s length and ends with his fingertips against his perineum. Tsukishima’s hips buck at the sudden applied pressure, followed swiftly by his upper body lifting off the bed, and he clings to Kuroo’s arms with his own, slowly tilting his head back as Kuroo relentlessly assaults the area.

His words mix together in a garbled mess, and the blond doesn’t know whether he is speaking or if it’s all in his head as the heat coilling in the pit of his stomach increases in intensity, and the white lining the corners of his vision grows. Tsukishima shuts his eyes and focuses on that faint feeling of climax beginning to envelope his senses, until Kuroo abruptly stops.  
  
Groaning in displeasure, Tsukishima falls back onto the bed, back hitting the mattress with a soft _thump_ but before he can bring himself to complain, Kuroo covers his lips with his own and plunges his tongue into the warm cavern, twisting his tongue against Tsukishima’s pliant one, and swallows the blond’s mewls.  
  
“Kuroo-san… Hnnngh… a-aah, Kuro… s-”  
  
Fingers start moving against his perineum again and the blond bucks up directly into Kuroo’s waiting embrace. Their hips meet unintentionally, erections grinding, and Tsukishima’s body flushes from arousal and he barely registers the heated fingers against his neck as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Saliva dribbles down to Tsukishima’s jaw and for once the younger man isn’t conscious of hygiene issues. He feels the fingers against his neck sliding down to his collarbone, skimming over his clothed shoulder and sneaks under his shirt, leaving a trail of heat in its wake until it clamps down on a nipple. Tsukishima gets off of it, moaning into Kuroo’s mouth.

“Your entire body is like an erogenous zone now, Tsukki.”  
  
“And… whose fault do… you think that is?”

Entranced by the expression of the blond under himself, Kuroo moves his finger up, sliding it against the edge of the wet spot forming at the front of his pair of boxers. Tsukishima twists his body to the side, breaking the kiss and taking a few moments to pant before Kuroo joins their lips again, speaking only between kisses.

“I’m elated. Do we do it so often that you are craving for it?”  
  
"Die."

"That's so-" Kuroo pauses in his statement to increase the pressure. "-mean of you, Tsukki."  
  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “At least I don’t… tease.”  
  
Kuroo chuckles, and tugs Tsukishima towards him so now, he’s sitting on the bed and the blond is seated snugly on his lap. Tsukishima blinks at the sudden change in position, still a little bleary-eyed from the sudden release from his state of arousal.

He swats at Kuroo’s hand wandering upwards from his knee but that doesn't stop the other. In fact, it seemingly spurs him on and the next moment, Tsukishima finds the elastic band of his boxers pulled down so it rests under his entire exposed length. He struggles to cover himself but Kuroo easily slips his hand under and grips his manhood tightly, pumping it slowly.

He watches Tsukishima’s expression intently, noting how the other easily falls back into the pit of arousal, and gets close to the edge of climaxing but is denied of enough pleasure to push him over the edge.

“Kuroo-san, teasing… a...gain?”  
  
He is still able to form coherent words.

Unsatisfied, Kuroo increases the pace of his hand, spreading the beading precum at the tip all the way down the length before gradually travelling back towards the tip once more, with the nail of his thumb gently scraping against the underside of Tsukishima’s cock.  
  
Kuroo doesn’t bother asking if he’s feeling good since it’s obvious from his demeanour. Tsukishima is bent forward, his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder and his hands clutching at the bedsheets, pulling them loose and crumpling them.

Mewls of Kuroo's name fills the room and the said man feels himself getting more and more aroused even if it's solely from Tsukishima's tone.

When he gradually gets used to it and quietens down, Kuroo reaches down to fondle Tsukishima's balls and in response the blond tilts his body back and lets out a throaty moan.

His glasses falls from the sudden movement and taps lightly against Kuroo’s forearm before clattering noisily onto the marble floor.

"You can't think straight anymore?" Kuroo jests. Tsukishima doesn't even make the effort to glare back as he revels in the friction pushing him to climax, his length twitching.

"Ignoring me is mean, you know," Kuroo mentions. "Maybe I shouldn't let you come~"

Tsukishima's eyes widen as he processes those words and turns to stare at Kuroo in disbelief. The latter merely offers a good-natured smirk while his skilled fingers trail along the underside and flutter across the tip, teasing the slit, and Tsukishima finally caves and climaxes, white semen hitting the palm Kuroo curves over the tip.

Several drops of white staining Kuroo's black pants serves as the other source of evidence.

Spent and lethargic, Tsukishima leans forward and slumps against Kuroo's body. He's panting heavily, still coming down from his high when he first feels the sticky, wet warmth of his own cum against his rear.

An invading finger prods through the ring of muscle, spreading it and smears the warm substance inside. A second finger is quick to join and the sudden forced arousal thrusts Tsukishima out of his afterglow.

"Wait! Kuroo-san," Tsukishima notes how his voice is rising in octaves but he doesn't care because Kuroo's fingers are penetrating him and the relentless assault to his prostate is too much for him to take. "Please... a-ah n-not now... I hnngh just... came, it- hurts."

Impatient, Kuroo adds in a third finger to stretch Tsukishima out even more and unknowingly, works the other back up to a half-hard state in the process.

His body is much too sensitive and the blond thrashes around in Kuroo's slack embrace as the growing pleasure takes the form of pain. He throws his weight to the side and falls onto the bed, pulling off of Kuroo’s fingers. The lack of stimulation relieves him and he heaves, crawling further up the bed — anything to go away from Kuroo — until strong hands around his hips hold him in place.

He falls on his face, smothering himself with a pillow and inhales Kuroo’s scent.

“Tsukki, I can’t hold back anymore.”

Tsukishima gulps and glances back to see Kuroo, only to be rewarded with the image of Kuroo’s hard-on between his legs, tenting his pants, and Kuroo’s irises darkened with lust. The sight sends a wave of arousal directly to his nether regions. Precum starts leaking from the tip of his cock.

"Wait. I can't-"

"I know," Kuroo interrupts curtly and promptly pulls Tsukishima’s legs tightly together. The blond recognises the sound of a belt being removed and pants being removed. He feels Kuroo against himself, sliding between his two asscheeks, the tip brushing against the puckered entrance before passing it by and ends up buried between his thighs. “You’re too sensitive for me to go in, right? I’ll be satisfied with your thighs only.”  
  
“T-Thighs?” Tsukishima stutters.

Kuroo pulls back and pushes forth again, brushing the entrance again. It’s enough of a touch for Tsukishima to acknowledge it but the lack of contact makes him yearn.  
  
He clutches Kuroo’s pillow to his face, feeling his drool staining the case. Kuroo pulls out and plunges back in again, and Tsukishima moans into the pillow. The inside of his thighs feels slippery and dirty with Kuroo’s precum and the thought of Kuroo using his thighs to get off makes him completely hard. Transparent fluid flows out from the tip in streams and pools on top of Kuroo’s bedsheets. “Ah, haaa… Kur- Kuroo-san, don’t… t-tease me… Please, just-”  
  
Kuroo doesn’t hear his muffled voice and settles for kissing Tsukishima’s back as he comes with a barely held back groan. His semen plasters between Tsukishima’s thighs and the blond feels the warmth seeping into his system, but it’s not enough. He feels Kuroo pull back and he tips forward, his knees too weak to hold his lower half up any longer.

Tsukishima watches from his peripheral vision as Kuroo sits on the side of the bed, eyes closed and struggling to catch his breath. He feels the semen dripping down the crevice between his thighs, the warm substance smearing, and all of a sudden the cum used as lubrication to stretch out his entrance earlier seems extremely cold in comparison.

The blond feels lust taking over his mind as he considers how good it would feel if Kuroo came in him just now instead. The sheer imagination of that feeling sends him squirming in embarrassment and he reaches behind himself with his hands to pull his thighs apart, exposing his puckered entrance.

The sudden wave of cool air against it makes Tsukishima bite his lower lip.  
  
“Kuroo-san, I can’t take it anymore.”

The older man glances up wide-eyed from the sentence and catches side of the blond lewdly positioned on the bed — blushing furiously, legs splayed apart, and literally begging for it — and his rational side goes to hell as he grabs Tsukishima’s hips and rams right into his pre-prepared entrance.

Tsukishima blanches at the sudden pain shooting through his system and opens his mouth to complain, but waves of pleasure drowns them out when Kuroo manages to find his prostate and strikes it head-on with every thrust.  
  
His body jerks with the undeniable pleasure, and he curve his back. Kuroo sits back on the bed and the change in position shifts Tsukishima right on his lap, making use of gravity to reach deeper into the blond, eliciting another series of moans.

Wrapping his arms around the pale waist as he thrusts up, Tsukishima bounces around on Kuroo’s lap, unable to do anything much as he is brought to another climax, semen shooting out over himself, the sheets and the pillow.  
  
"It's too tight.”  
  
Tsukishima twists his body in the face of over-stimulation as Kuroo continues plunging into him despite the tightness his climax must have brought.  
  
“Let me… rest, Kuro-”  
  
And the rest of his sentence is muffled between kisses as Kuroo changes their positions yet again. Tsukishima is lying back on the bed, a leg over Kuroo’s shoulder. He counts three more thrusts by Kuroo before he is climaxing again, his member twitching for a total of six times before prematurely ejaculating onto his own stomach.  
  
“-no, I… don’t-”  
  
Tsukishima feels like he doesn’t know which way is up or if he’s still sane through the flares of white at the corners of his vision as Kuroo slams yet again into his prostate. He thinks he is climaxing but he doesn’t know for sure over this haze of feeling good, and everywhere seems so slippery and-

Tsukishima claws at the back of Kuroo’s shirt, holding on tightly in an attempt to cling to his sanity as Kuroo reciprocates his moans with quick thrusts and low groans of his own.  
  
“It’s... too mu-ch,” Tsukishima tries to voice again but his statement is ignored and the blond turns to the idea of trying to contract his own muscles to tighten his entrance.  
  
It’s difficult, of course, but the idea of not being able to take much of this anymore spurs him on and Tsukishima barely manages to do it, but the feeling of himself clamping down on Kuroo’s length works well. In that split second, Tsukishima finds himself knowing the exact outline of Kuroo’s girth in him before waves of warmth spills into him.  
  
“Tsukki…” Kuroo manages to whisper right by his ear. “That’s cheating.”  
  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes, finally managing to gather enough of himself back to respond normally. “I don’t care.”

Kuroo starts to roll to the side to take his weight off of Tsukishima when the latter grabs his hand and chooses to flip their positions over instead.

"Don't you dare pull out yet."

Kuroo smirks. "Is that an invitation for a second round?"

"I'll kill you."

Kuroo chuckles as Tsukishima gives up on holding a proper conversation with him, choosing to reach over to the bedside table for tissues instead.

"You look really erotic like that," Kuroo comments, still sheathed in Tsukishima while his hands roam over the expanse of pale skin.

Tsukishima jerks away on weak legs in reflex, pulling himself off of Kuroo's softening manhood. Almost instantly, he feels the amount of cum in him leaking out and a glob falls directly onto the bed with a splat.

Tsukishima gapes at it, horrified.

"Tsukki, that looks like-"

"Don't say anything."

"-you just pooped."

"That's it, I'm murdering you."


End file.
